


Have a Lollipop, You Deserve One

by freedom_barricades_bighero16



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, not tagging the rest of the nerd gang because they don't have lines or have only one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedom_barricades_bighero16/pseuds/freedom_barricades_bighero16
Summary: While on patrol on his own, Baymax saw Barb walking down the sidewalk on her own. So he approached her to ask her what's up.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Have a Lollipop, You Deserve One

**Author's Note:**

> Since High Voltage has pretty much redeemed themselves, I wonder how would Baymax's interactions with them be like. That and how would he talk to either one of the mother-daughter duo individually.

The last time Baymax and Hiro looked through their villain database when deducting who would have sent Dr. Wendy Wower the threatening notes, they already knew that High Voltage were performing community service dancing. And when the team knew about it, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred were relieved and expressed pride for the mother-daughter duo for redeeming themselves, but maybe not the rest. Gogo, for one, stated that she was impressed but still they need to not let their guard down.

“Keep them in the villain database, just in case.” she said to Hiro and Baymax.

And that was how Baymax quickly identified one of High Voltage when he was scanning the city while flying high above its skyscrapers during patrol. 

Unlike what usually happens, he was patrolling in the late afternoon, when the sun was starting to set. That and everyone else in the team had their own businesses to deal with. Honey Lemon and Gogo were on a date, while Wasabi was looking for some alternative positions at different tech companies. Some of the said companies are in or right next to San Fransokyo, much to Fred’s delight. So the comic book geek decided to tag along and help him make up his mind on where to apply. As for Hiro, he had a big school project coming up so he would be very busy that afternoon. 

So as a result, Baymax was alone that afternoon.

Due to High Voltage being still in his villain database, Baymax obeyed his programming and descended from the sky to approach them immediately, even if he could only detect one of them. When he landed, he saw a chubby woman with long, wild, pale blonde hair walking along the sidewalk towards the direction away from him. She had a slight frown on her face as she placed a hand under her chin, looking as if she was pondering something.

“Hello,” Baymax called, causing the woman to turn around to face him. “Hig-”

“Barb.” the woman replied, in a slightly annoyed tone. “My name is Barb, and my daughter’s name is Juniper. You can stop referring to either one of us with our team names now.”

“Oh.”

“Good.” Barb said. “Now why are you here?”

“You and your daughter are still in my villain database,” Baymax stated, earning a wince from Barb. “Also, according to my scans, your clenched jaw and frown are indicators that you are stressed. Has something been bothering you?”

With a sigh, Barb decided to tell the robot what happened.

“I suppose that you know what happened to us about six months before the summer.” she said, “and I’m not comfortable with saying what it was, but I can tell you it made my baby really depressed.”

“Scanning.” Baymax said, as he scanned through the city to try to detect Juniper. “Scan complete. Your daughter Juniper indeed suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder and major depressive disorder, commonly known as depression. Your statement is accurate. Also, she is currently at a community centre located in Fish Town.”

“Yeah, that’s the diagnosis her psychiatrist gave as well.” Barb nodded as she went on, “and I already know she’s there. I told her to give counseling a go sometime ago when we were still doing community service dancing, and she said yes. It’s her first time seeing her counselor today.”

Baymax stated, while holding up a finger. “Talking to someone about your feelings is an effective way to manage depression.”

Barb nodded again, a small smile finally appearing on her face. “It is. Juni has become pretty afraid of talking to other people that are not me, and because of it she almost backed out while we’re on our way to her appointment. But then I saw how she took a deep breath and then walked into the counselor's office. She’s being really brave, so she deserves something nice.” 

“Define ‘something nice’.” Baymax said, tilting his head sideways.

“That’s why I’m here wandering down the sidewalk, I can’t make up my mind on what to get her! Juniper’s appointment ends soon. And she’s going to be so scared if she couldn’t find me in the waiting room because I’m still here thinking about things...”

Just as Barb finished talking, she noticed that the red robot was holding his fist towards her, with two red lollipops sticking out from it. 

“She has been a good girl for taking your advice, which is to actively seek help. Give her a lollipop when she finishes her appointment.”

“I will.” Barb replied, reaching her hand to take the lollipops. “She does deserve two-”

“Snacking too much before dinner can lower your appetite, so I advise that she only have one.” Baymax stated, “Also, the second lollipop is for you. Enjoyment of a lollipop is not age-conditioned, and you have made some real progress today by sharing your concerns with me.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you have been through a lot as well in the incident you have mentioned to me. Please take care.”

Then, after giving Barb a few head pats, Baymax then took off into the skies once more.

Barb looked at the robot as he flew away, as she tried to process what just happened. The red robot who is part of Big Hero 6, the team that repeatedly put her and her daughter behind bars, actually approached her just to get her to talk. Not about if she had been robbing a bank again, but simply about how she and Juniper had been doing. Not to mention he decided to give her a lollipop after their conversation. 

Then she looked at her watch. It would take five minutes for her to walk back to the community centre that Juniper was at, and the latter’s appointment ends in five minutes and thirty seconds. She would make it back there just in time. Feeling a sense of relief, she put one of the lollipops into her pocket and began to head back as night fell, while giving the other one a lick on her way. 

“It’s sugar free? Bleh.”


End file.
